gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Curycoo
Curycoo Curycoo is the main pirate of Piplupower. Many call her Cur, Pip, Cury, and Coo. Curycoo Is currently Basic Access, and doesn't play anymore. so ha. comeatmebro. screenshot_2010-08-08_12-12-08.jpg screenshot_2010-08-08_12-09-55.jpg goodtimes1.jpg goodtimes2.jpg goodtimes6.jpg goodtimes5.jpg goodtimes7.jpg goodtimes8.jpg goodtimes10.jpg goodtimes11.jpg goodtimes12.jpg goodtimes13.jpg goodtimes15.jpg goodtimes16.jpg goodtimes17.jpg goostimes14.jpg screenshot_2010-08-15_14-13-54.jpg screenshot_2010-08-18_16-50-51.jpg|most recent... um .... screenshot Stats and Stuff Skill Points Sword Gun Doll Dagger Grenade Staff Blast: '''2 '''Soul Flay: '''1 '''Pestilence: '''1 '''Wither: '''5 '''Flaming Skull: '''2 '''Banish: '''1 '''Concentration: '''1 '''Spirit Lore: '''2 '''Conservation: '''5 Sailing '''Left Broadside: '''5 '''Right Broadside: '''5 '''Full Sail: '''1 '''Come About: '''1 '''Open Fire: '''3 '''Ramming Speed: '''1 '''Take Cover: '''1 '''Treasure Sense: '''5 '''Task Master: '''5 Cannon '''Shoot: 4 Round Shot: '''2 '''Chain Shot: 0 Grape Shot: 0 Firebrand: '''3 '''Thunderbolt: 5 Rapid Reload: '''1 '''More Coming Soon! Where to find her Almost ALWAYS on Vachira. #With guild #With friends.(Likely Bartholomew Edgecutter, Kat Bluebonnet, Stpehen, or Matthew Fireskull, or Joshua Coalskull)Matthew Fireskull #Darkheart #Tormenta #El Patron's Mines #Devil Root #Cannoneering, on a public ship on andaba, or Joshua Coalskull's ship. If she is not in either of these, she is: A) Not Online B) ,IDK C) ,Fiddling with glitches. D), or invasions. Savada server, but if not, doing invasion with guild. Friends These are the friends i can remember on POTCO #Slappy - We were friends before he started spamming, when he was an admin. #Kat Bluebonnet and Stpehen - Tormenta, darkhart, devil root etc. spend most of my time with one or the other #Joshua Coalskull - JZF #Lovely Lisa - Friend that used to be in Shadowclan. #Audelito - Old friend that used to be in ETC, kicked out when his brother said some rude things. #Captain Leon - Yes, THE leon, THE captian. #Nathaniel Raidfury - One of my better friends in real. #Enrique Sunbane - He teleports to me every 5 seconds. #SeaDog - Brother of passed Matthew Fireskull. These are all that i can remember. Note: as the beaurocrat of this wiki, i would like to meet all of its users. Contact to try and find a time we can meet in-game. Enemies THESE are my enemies. #Xurycoo - My evil twin People i still have to meet Leave a message on the disscussion of this page as to when and where. #Peter Stormshot # Charles Swordeagle: Meet me at The Faithful Bride on Vachira at 1:00 pm Mountain Time! # captain swash:meet me at the kings arm anagama i will be there at always Items These are the items i wear and use. Swords Cutlass - Lost Sword of El Patron Saber - Duelists Saber Broadsword - Broadswod of the Inquisition Cursed Blade - Plaguefire Sword Guns Pistol - Foul Bane Repeater Blunderbuss - Royal Blunderbuss Musket - N/A Bayonet - Corsair's Bayonet Voodoo Doll - Cabal Doll Staff - Overseer Staff Dagger Dagger - Dagger of the Bear idol Throwing Knives - There are 7 Famed That i have, do not remember what they are. Sailing Items Cannon - Marauder's Cannon Ram Sailing Chart - Rumrunner's Sea Chart Sailing Charm - Golden Charm Sea Globe - Bandit's Sea Globe Pouches Gun - Large Grenade - Large Cannon - Large Dagger - Large Clothing Shirt - Bright Red Puffy Blouse Vest - Darkness Vest Belt - None Pants - Dark Black Lnen Shorts Boots - Celtic Tall Boots Hat - (Forgot) Treasures Odds and Ends ﻿ Ships These are the ships that Curycoo own. *Storm-Sail Stallion - War Frigate *Star-Chaser Wrath - War Galleon *White Thunder - War Sloop Achievements *Strongest enemy faced alone: Level 50 Thrall Captain *Strongest boss faced alone: Level 44 Devil Root *Best PVP Record: 19:1 *Rarest Weapon Ever Found: Lost Sword of El Patron *Most Leveling in one day: 9 Gun, 3 Doll, 4 Sword, 2 Notoriety *Best Invasion: 7235 rep, A LOT of enemies killed, alone with one other person. *Least amount of people to kill rage ghost: 4 *most enemies killed in 1/2 hour: 673 *Highest Leaderboard Position (Enemies Killed): 16th place with 1740 killed *Highest Leaderboard Position (Ships Sunk): 91st place with 107 sunk *Invasiions: 164 *QARs: 43 *Fleets: 12 Guilds *Francis Brigade - Officer *Blue Star Clan - Member *ShadowClan - Founder *Stardust Knights - Founder *Elite Thievery Co. - Member *Elite Thunder Co. - Founder *Jig Jockeys - Officer *"Nasty Co." - Member *Bricks and Stones - Member *Chicks - Officer Fan Creations Info Mother Rose Crestfellow Father Blastrackham Sister Heartgull Children Piplupower Cur Emily Fireskull Eliza Creststeel Lone Jack Warshout Quotes "WHERE ARE MY PANTS!!!!" "ITS SO FLUFFY" "NO! You may NOT steer my War Frigate!!!" "Do you know the muffin man?" "Was that a joke, or am i going to have to kill you?" Images Curycoopicture3.jpg Curycoopicture2.jpg Curycoopicture.jpg Pic of cur2.jpg Pic of cur3.jpg Picofcur1.jpg Undead cur.jpg Omgtoomanycurycoo.jpg Fightercur.jpg Cur going undead.jpg External links * http://www.piratesonlineforums.com/forums/member.php?u=22053 - Pirates Online Forums * http://piratesonline.go.com/#/community/player.html?user_id=395430493&avatar_id=1010721030 - Pirates Online Directory* ''Images on this page may not be used without the consent of Piplupower'' Category:Pirates Category:CIG Members Category:Parliament Members Category:Pirate Lord Category:Unlimited Access Players Category:Legendary Fisherman Category:POTCO